An 'Experimental' Thing
by My Eternal Anguish
Summary: What better way to get rid of bitter, unappreciative ex-boyfriends than to do a little girl on girl experimentation? Kagome/Sango, Yuri, Explicit Content!


An 'Experimental' Thing Chapter 1: Getting Even or Getting Curious?

"You can't be serious?" Kagome slapped a hand over her mouth to refrain from laughing at what her best friend had just told her, "No way!"

"It's true!" Sango's angry retort came through the phone line, "He didn't even appologize!"

"What kind of boyfriend fondles another girl right in front of you!" Kagome bit out, "You should really ditch that creep, Sango. You're too good for him."

A short silence fell over Sango's end of the conversation. Finally she replied, "Well, what about you, Kagome? You're way too good for Inuyasha. He's always hurting you by taking Kikyo back randomly and when things don't work out for them he runs back to you like a dog! You should break up with him."

Kagome bit her bottom lip in thought. "Maybe we should just show these guys how to appreciate us?" she offered her idea reluctantly, "Like, we could get some other guys to flirt with us during gym and they'll notice, and maybe..."

"Are you crazy?" Sango interrupted, "You know how that would end! Inuyasha is so territorial he'd just spaz out and get in a fight. Even if Miroku cared he wouldn't say so. He's too proud."

"That's probably true." Kagome muttered into the phone, falling back on her bed and examining her nails.

"It IS true." Sango corrected her, "Think about it. Kouga is the perfect example for you and Inuyasha. He's all over you but all that does is get Inuyasha angry. He still doesn't appreciate you like he should though. Miroku didn't even care when I considered dating that jock guy. He told me he wished us happiness! He doesn't even try!"

"You have a good point." Kagome murmured, "Maybe we should both go on a boyfriend strike?"

"I... kind of like that one." Sango giggled, "We could make picket signs tonight and go marching into school with all the other angry girlfriends we know. It's perfect!"

"Well I doubt that's going to get through to those pigs," Kagome laughed, "Why don't we just talk about it tomorrow after school. We can get shakes at Wacdonalds! My treat?"

"Sure, that sounds great." Sango smiled, "And tomorrow in school let's make a pact to ignore those jerks until we decide what we're going to do with them."

"Agreed!"

-The Next Day in School-

"It seems that my girlfriend isn't speaking to me."

Inuyasha looked up from his locker with a blank expression. "Why the fuck is that my problem?" he asked Miroku, whose eyebrow was quirked in irritation, "Now get out of my face. I'm gonna be late to meet Kagome."

Throwing a stash of crumpled papers back into his messy locker, Inuyasha tossed his bookbag over his shoulder, slammed his locker shut and started off quickly so that Miroku wouldn't bother him anymore this morning. He was already in a bad mood and he justed wanted to meet up with Kagome and get the whole morning routine over with. In fact, he just wanted to get this entire schoolday over with.

"Someone is in a bad mood." Miroku sang, keeping a quick pace to keep up with his friend, "It could have something to do with..." his voice trailed off as he and Inuyasha passed by the secluded couple standing in the corner of the school hallway. Raven, dark hair fell loosely down her waste as Kikyo's arms reached around Naraku's form. He grinned seductively and slid his hands down her frame and rested them on her lower back, just inches away from her buttox. Leaning in they shared a passionate kiss. Kikyo was even so bold as to moan her enjoyment grabbing the attention of just about every male student in the hallway.

Inuyasha and Miroku's pace had greatly decreased, unnoticed by them. Inuyasha watched with contempt. Miroku watched with pleasure gleaming in his big, violet-blue eyes.

"You're a fucking asshole, you know that, Miroku?" Inuyasha picked up speed again as did Miroku, to Inuyasha's displeasure. Finally they neared Kagome's locker. Inuyasha's angry and hurt expression never left his face as he approached her. She was bent down, apparently having trouble collecting all of her text books for the day. She glanced up quickly and just as quickly she speeded up in collecting her things, tossed them carelessly into her backpack and took off without a sound.

"It seems the girls have been talking." Miroku said knowingly.

"What the fuck?!" Inuyasha spat out angrily, "Kagome, get back here! What the frig did I ever do?!"

"Looks like she's finally coming to her senses, Mutt." Kouga grimaced from a few feet away, having whitnessed the entire display, "What kind of woman would date you anyway?" With a raspy laugh he started away in a different direction.

"Wanna say that to my face, Asshole?!"

-Later That Day, During Lunch Period-

"How did it go?" Sango whispered to Kagome as if the guys were lurking around the corner, listening. Kagome shrugged. She didn't quite like giving Inuyasha the cold shoulder like she had earlier that morning. She was thinking of backing out of this female alliance altogether but she wouldn't drop the bomb on Sango just yet.

"It went..." she responded unenthusiastically.

"Aren't you glad you did ignore him?" Sango hissed, "After hearing about this morning you must be steaming!"

Kagome blinked in confusion and turned to her friend quickly. "What do you mean 'what happened this morning'?"

Sango frowned. "So I take it you didn't hear..." she sighed, "Inuyasha was sent home. He's expelled! Kouga is in the hospital and worse of all, rumor has it he's been moping around the hallways because Kikyo and Naraku are back together."

The soda can that Kagome had been holding in her hand went CRUNCH!

uAfter School at Wacdonalds/u

"Dont' be so upset, Kagome," Sango comforted her friend, "I know you really cared but you're a pretty girl. You'll find someone, I promise." Sango placed a comforting hand on her friend's. Kagome's eyes darted up and she caught Sango's burning green gaze, filled with concern and remorse all for her.

"Do you remember when we were in middle school?" Kagome asked, a pretty blush grazing her cheeks.

Sango's expression changed as she reminisced. "Yes, I do. What of it?"

"Well, remember the times Kagura slept over...?" Kagome's voice was faint and filled with embarrassment. Sango turned beet red as well once being reminded and nodded her head. How could either girls forget? Middle school had been an experimental time for them both. Their friend Kagura had discovered she was bisexual at that age and when she came to the sleep overs they would turn a bit queer.

"Uh." Sango nodded her head.

"Remember when we kissed a few times one night?" Kagome's blush deepened, "We had both back then said we liked it. Have you ever been curious enough to explore those felings further?"

Sango looked almost pale. She pulled her hand away. "Kagome, I think you're saying these things because you've recently been very hurt and I think maybe you should just go home, take a long, hot bath and get in bed. Just sleep on it and everything will be fine tomorrow, alright?"

Kagome heated up and nodded her head enthusiastically. "I'm sorry. Perhaps you're right."

Sango watched regretfuly as her friend picked her bag up, threw money down on the table to cover for the shakes and fled from the booth, leaving Sango with a half melted Shake and a guilty conscious.

-That Night at Kagome's House-

"Why did I do that?" Kagome wondered out loud. She shut her eyes, released a long, turmoiled sigh and sunk deeper into the hot water of her bathtub. She hoped Sango wouldn't be awkward with her now. What would she do without her best friend!?

There was a sudden knock on the bathroom door. "Kagome?"

"What do you want, momma?" Kagome called out, hoping to kami she wouldn't have to leave behind this steamy comfort.

"Your little friend is here to see you!" Mrs. Higurashi called out, "Hurry up in there. She'll be waiting in your bedroom."

"SANGO!" Kagome nearly fell she was in such a hurry to remove herself from the bath. She quickly dried off, changed into her pajamas, combed her hair and all but ran to her room. When she came in Sango was sitting at the foot of her bed looking very uncomfortable. Kagome shut the door behind her and frowned, "Sango, I am SO sorry about earlier today. I don't know what I was even thinking." she approached her friend to sit beside her on the bed, "I just wanted to bring it up. I won't lie, it's something I thought about before but I really don't know if I could ever be seriously gay. I don't think so. And I shouldn't have used you to test that theory. That was wrong. You're my best friend. I'm really sorry!"

Sango's face was on fire when she looked up at Kagome. She looked very strange at the moment. Her hair was tied back and her eyes were puffy like she had been crying. "Miroku broke up with me today."

There was a long silence. "Sango?" Kagome's voice was low and sensitive, "I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

"I am now." Sango smiled through her blush, "I thought about what you said today... after the breakup. I think I was being a little hasty. I love you, Kagome. As a friend. I don't know how I feel about... well, kissing other girls. I haven't done so in a very long time but I think I'm willing to try it out, just to experiment. That is, if you still are."

"Is this like, you asking me out, Sango?" Kagome blinked.

"Uh, yeah, it is."

Kagome glanced down at her feet. "Neither of us are even gay!" she exclaimed, "This makes no sense."

"Well even if it doesn't work out..." Sango sneered, "It's a good way to get back at the guys, isn't it?"

Kagome looked up at Sango and both girls laughed as if everything were just as normal as always. Kagome extended her hand. "In that case, let's do it." she chirped, "Let's try to be girlfriends. Like, for real! And if it doesn't work out, that's fine. We'll just go real slow and see what happens."

-The Next Day in School-

"Did you see Kagome Higurashi and Sango Taijiya holding hands this morning?" A voice rang through the empty hallway.

"Yeah, it's totally ludacris!" A female voice intervened.

"One day they're dating two different guys and now they're gay for each other?" Another voice, "That doesn't really make much sense. I bet they're just on the rebound."

"Probably." All of the students in the hallway departed to their classes in all different directions leaving one onlistener standing in shock by himself.

Miroku's tongue hung out of his mouth. His eyes were wide in shock. He had broken up with Sango just the day before and now he's hearing THIS?! She's a lesbian? And with Kagome, no less?! This was gold! No it was better than gold! It was platinum. Turning on his heel he hurried to the phone booth. He knew who else could appreciate this just as much as he did.

"Would you like me to carry your tray for you?" Sango asked.

"No, no!" Kagome insisted, "Let me carry yours!"

"This is kind of confusing." Sango murmured, "Whose supposed to be the guy in this relationship?"

"Neither of us, I guess." Kagome smiled, "We should just carry our own trays like normal." Sango nodded her head in agreement and they went to take their usual places at the big round table in the center of the cafeteria. As soon as they did so they found themselves surrounded by their entire frenzy of friends.

"So you two are out of the closet now?" Akemi giggled, "I knew it all along!"

"It's not quite like that." Kagome corrected her, "This is just an experimental thing. I don't know if I'm really gay or not."

"Me neither." Sango added.

"Have you kissed?" Yuka asked jokingly, "Let's see a big, wet one!" All the girls gathered in and began to chant, "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!"

"Want to sit somewhere else?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded and they sped off together.

Author's Note:

My first Yuri fanfiction! Aren't you proud? I sure am. I love yuri especially. Probably more so than het. Although I won't lie, Kagome and Sesshomaru come first in my favorite pairing list. Regardless I'm enjoying writing this and I doubt it will gather much attraction to anyone else. I'm really just writing it for personal enjoyment. Reviews would be so nice though!

Allow me to know what you think. 


End file.
